The ways in which users may gain access to executable code (e.g., software) for execution by a computing device is ever increasing. For example, users traditionally ventured to a “bricks-and-mortar” store to locate and purchase applications that were then installed manually by the users. Consequently, the users could typically trust the software due to the reputation of the store itself as well as the reputation of the developers of the software.
However, with the advent of application marketplaces users may have access to thousands of different types of applications from hundreds and even thousands of different developers. Therefore, a user may install a multitude of applications on a computing device from a wide variety of sources, some of which may even result in one application compromising another application. Consequently, it may be difficult to determine by the user and even by the marketplace itself as to whether the applications are trustworthy and therefore should be permitted to access functionality of a user's computing device. This difficulty may be further exacerbated by malicious parties that may attack the applications to access functionality supported by the application, such as access to sensitive data, even for applications that originated from a trustworthy source.